Frankie's Uncontrollable Urges
by GhostLemon
Summary: Frankie is tired and horny after a long of work. After having some fun with herself she finds someone in her closet and sex ensues along with a footjob More. Lemon


Following a long day of work Frankie went into her room to immediately sleep. She had been tired out from all the day's shenanigans. Edgardo had gotten lost. Originally Wilt went out to search for him, but while finding him he managed to get lost himself trying to get back to the house. This forced Frankie into looking around the town for the most of the day for the two. She was getting awfully tired of dealing with the imaginary friends she had thought to herself. In the end however, she still did love her job.

She began to undress in her mirror. She enjoyed sleeping naked. To her it felt both liberating and just more comfortable. She removed her necklace, earrings, and undid her bright red hair letting it fall down. She threw her jacket on her floor and removed her shirt and bra. She took a moment to admire her herself. "Man, I got some pretty cute tits." She chuckled to herself. She had decent sized breasts at a B cup. She had small nipples and they were erect from the cold air that filled the room. She proceed to kick off her shoes and socks. She looked down at her feet. She never really paid much attention to them. She wasn't into painting her nails. She then turned her attention to her skirt and panties. She removed them next and looked into the mirror at her ass. She ran her hand over the curves of her body down to her butt. She squeezed it feeling satisfied. Today, she was quite confident in her looks and felt somewhat turned on.

She thought to herself she needed a little present for her hard days work. She reached into her nightstand and pulled out a vibrator. It was pretty large, it had a pink handle and white tip that spun. She looked at the dile and put the settings up to max. The machine began to spin, making a small humming noise. She sprawled out across her bed in missionary position above her covers. She ran the tip over the front of her vagina. It lightly brushed against her. Her breathing slowly and steadily got harsher. She moved the phallic device on top of her clitoris. "Mmmm." Frankie started moaning quietly. She stuck her index finger into her pussy. Her fingers made swishing noises upon entering her drenched hole. She slowly moved her index finger in and out of her moist cunt while the vibrator stimulated her clit. White liquid began to form and slowly drip from her pussy. She started grunting and moaning harder. She moved her finger to her tight asshole. She loved the feeling of things in her ass and it turned her on even more. She had already cum once and kept going. Her asshole throbbed in pleasure from her finger entering it. Her pussy continued to leak out even more cum and it started to get all over her bed. She wreathed back pushing her up by her legs and stretched backwards. She brought her hand to mouth to suppress her scream. Her body relaxed. She laid in her bed panting for a few more moments until she moved her sheets on the top of her bed into the laundry basket as they were covered in her juices. When she went back to lie down she heard something from behind her closet door. She went to open it and found Bloo.

"Bloo! What the hell are you doing in here?" Frankie yelled. She covered her breasts and vagina with her hands. "Uhhh. Nothing." Bloo responded. "Get out!" Frankie said frantically. "But look what you did to me…" Bloo pointed down at his erection. Frankie was a bit shocked at first. She hadn't had sex in a couple years and Bloo's well endowed member turned her on. "Fine maybe we could make a compromise." Frankie said reaching for his cock. She began to stroke it as they stepped out of the closet and made their way towards the bed. She wrapped her soft lips around the tip of his large member engulfing it slowly. Her spit coating his dick while she continued to bop her head back and forth. "Oh my gosh, Frankie you are too gooood." Bloo said. Her spit dripped from her chin and hit the bed whilst she gagged on his member. "Hey can we try something I saw in a porn once?" Bloo asked. "This thing called a footjob, but also if you are stretchy enough you could try sucking on me too." Frankie didn't even both responding. She got on her butt and Bloo sat down as well. Frankie's feet were small, narrow, and very pale as she had very fair skin like most redheads. She placed each one of her feet on either side of Bloo's member. She quickly moved her feet up and down his shaft. She then bent over. She couldn't reach all the way but she licked the top of his head while rubbing her soft feet against his hard cock. Bloo released his load all of her toes. "Alright now you have a mess to clean up." Frankie stuck her cum covered soles in front of Bloo's face. Bloo was hesitant at first, but grabbed ahold of them. He started licking his own cum off of her feet. He ran his tongue across her soles picking up what he left behind while Frankie started fingering herself. "Yeah, that is right you little slave." Frankie said. Bloo immediately stopped. He pushed Frankie over onto her pillow. "No I'll make you into my sex slave." He responded. He jammed his blue cock into her tight pussy. He slid in and out as fast as he could without regard for anything. She started moaning loudly. "MMMM OH MY GOD!" She didn't care if the whole house could hear her. "You are so big." She started cumming over and over again while bloo continued. Her pussy became lubricated with her own white liquid. "CUM IN MY ASS PLEASE!" She yelled. Bloo pulled his member out of her pussy which squeezed him as if it didn't want to let go. He turned her around and began to fuck her ass doggy style. His dick wet with her cum slid right into her slutty pulsating asshole. "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!" She started yelling over and over breathing harder. She could her the lights flick on in the room next to her knowing she woke someone up. His cock couldn't take the insides of her ass any longer and he came inside. "Oooooh thank yyyyooou." Frankie said as he finished and she came once more. Cum leaked from her asshole on the bed. She brought her finger to ass and took some of his cum into her mouth. "Mmmm tasty." She winked. "Maybe we could do this again sometime" she said. Frankie let Bloo stay the night and they fell asleep together.


End file.
